tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sgt. Mace's Undercover Operation in Denver
Log Title: Sgt. Mace's Undercover Operation in Denver Characters: Deadline, Sgt. Mace, Hound, Sit-Com, and the following NPCs: Rosie (a drug runner); Elron (Deadline's enforcer); and Stan (one of the crash house junkies) Location: Denver, Colorado Date: May 20, 2013 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Sgt. Mace infiltrates one of the Denver cartel's drug dens, in a buy that very nearly goes wrong when Hound and Sit-Com suddenly show up! Southwest United States - North America The Desert Southwest is exactly what it sounds like: Desert.. The arid regions of Nevada, Arizona, and New Mexico predominate, with their rocky peaks. The major vegetation in these areas consists of desert scrub and cacti. Rainfall in this region is sporadic, limited to annual downpours that lead to flash floods. Habitation is sparse and centers around water and/or major highways. Some towns are little more than wider parts in the road with gas stations. A quarter tank of gas can mean the difference between life and death here. Only appropriate in this area that a road listed as 'Route 666' runs through this, from New Mexico into Utah, crossing the corner of Colorado to get there. Utah and Colorado are anomalies in the northern part of this region, with their more forested areas. Along the western section of this region is California with a paradox of climates. The southern half of the state is similar to the more arid areas of Utah and Arizona, while the Northern and coastal regions are more lush and green, like Colorado. Place/Time: Denver, Colorado, abt. 05/20/2013 If Mohamed happens upon the seedier side of Denver, he'll find precisely what he's looking for...junkies point the man in the direction of the homeless denizens who live beneath the city's main bridge overpass. "If you're lookin' for a fix, you need to visit a green house on Meriwether on the east side." Sergeant Mace nods, paying off people and making threats as appropriate Setting: One of the cartel crash houses; a dilapidated bungalow on Denver's East Side. Stan is in one of the crash houses, laying on a cot, plugged into his iPod, and enjoying his heroin high. Sergeant Mace arrives at the flophouse as thug Chouchan Mohamed. --------------------------------------------------------------------- Chouchan Mohamed is a brute of a man. Muscled, tanned, and covered in tattoos, he shows the wary slyness of clever-but-dumb predator. Needlemarks on his arms suggests a weakness for drugs, however, and beneath his bravado he has the wearied, tired look of a desperate, dangerous man on the run. Nonetheless, he walks around like he owns the place, maintaining a bold front and the aura of someone just waiting to burst with rage at the first opportunity he gets. Stan continues to doze. It's like he's in a womb...man. He nods..and nods...and nods... to the Velvet Underground, a bit of drool drops from his mouth. "Whachoo wan', mister?" asks the runner as Mohamed appears. This one's a 30ish Latina, who sits there reading a Spanish-language romance novel and chewing gum. "An' you know I mean whachoo wanna trip on, I ain't that kinda girl so don't you even." From his mattress, Stan looks out at seeing Mohamed. His eyes grow hazy again, looking on and laughing weakly. Stan closes his eyes again, content despite hitting rock bottom, on a filthy mattress...with an iPod whose charge is about to die. Sergeant Mace looks the runner over darkly, as if assessing if he wants to take anything else besides drugs. His jaw grinds dangerously. As if she's gotten this attitude a thousand times before, the woman rattles off a spiel she's probably given many countless visitors to this den of vice. "We got smack. We got pills, coke, XTC, Special K, you wannit, you lemme know." Hound is the area, exploring Earth and scouting for the Autobots. He had been cooped up in Autobot City for awhile and is enjoying the chance to stretch his legs and learn more about life and customs on Earth. The Autobot had been traveling along, alternating between Jeep and robot mode, when he notices a slight... change to the feel of the neighborhood. Being observant, he knows something is different - but not being that familiar with Earth and its people, he isn't exactly sure WHAT has changed. Meeting with a dead end road, he transforms into robot mode and makes his way in the direction he wants to go. That is when he notices several humans gathered together. He notices at least one human seems very, VERY relaxed - but at least another one has an air of tension to him. Hound stops and transforms back to Jeep mode, deciding to observe what happens next. Humans can react in unpredictable ways to the appearance of a giant robot, after all, and he has no idea if these humans know about Autobots or not. Stan tries to focus on Hound's vehicle. Stan grins and points to Hound - or what LOOKS like Hound and says in a druggy tone. "That car...doesn't drive... " Stan babbles "Where's...where's...where's your driver?!" Stan continues to babble "What's...what's up with that? How...you do that?" GAME: Sergeant Mace FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Sergeant Mace frowns, ignoring the confused babbling of the druggie and focusing on the girl. "You take all the time you want," The Latina says, looking bored. She peers out the window, assuming that Hound is Mohamed's car. "We no barter here. You got the money, you get the fix. You don't got the money, go walk." Stan points to the car and giggles "That car...doesn't have a driver" - consistently amused with himself. "Man, you stupid," complains the woman to Stan, making a disgusted face and shaking her head. Sergeant Mace growls, "I got money." He has a slight Indian-American accident, but not in a humorous Simpsons way.. The Latina nods. "OK, fine, whatchoo want," she asks, turning more of her attention to the disguised Mace. She pulls out a cellphone. Hound comes a little closer, trying to hear what the humans are saying. Stan reaches his arm out and makes a 'come 'ere gesture. "Thasss right, c'here - you don't have to be scared lil' car!" Sergeant Mace growls, "K." Sergeant Mace stays close to the door, looking ready to bolt if there's trouble. He doesn't seemed to have even noticed the driver-less army jeep Hound knows something is, uh, *different* about this neighborhood but he's not sure what, not being that familiar with humans. He's decided to listen in on this human interaction but is cautious about just barging in (due to the reaction he might get). Sergeant Mace looks at the junkie on the bed. "Shut it," he growls threateningly. The Latina is kind of weirded out by the disguised Mace's behavior. He *looks* like he wants to use, and he *says* he has money...but he's acting cagey. "Hold on, okay?" She walks into a back room that used to be a bedroom, and gives someone a quick call... Elron's phone begins to ring. Elron is doing business in the RV housing Deadline. "Yes?" Sergeant Mace appears in the doorway with a gun. "You calling the COPS?" he shouts threateningly, looking ready to kill her. "Yeah El, this is Rosie on Meriweather," The woman says quietly. "I got this guy who says he wants to -- AY NO!!! He gots a gun!!" She drops the phone, sobbing as the disguised Mace pulls a gun on her. "Please, no shoot, please!!" Sergeant Mace growls, "Give. Me. My. K." Elron quickly drops the phone and runs out, knowing full and well where Rosie is - on Meriweather. It takes a few minutes, but Elron finally emerges. He quickly pulls out a weapon and looks around for Rosie. "ROSIE?!" He yells out. Sergeant Mace pulls up his gun and moves for cover. "You a cop?" Hound becomes alarmed. That one human who was tense before is now even more agitated and Hound's sensors tell him the man has pulled out a gun. Not that he needs his sensors- the woman's cries for help compel the Autobot to action. With a transforming sound, the Jeep becomes an Autobot. It was a simple request on Mace's part, probably confused on the part of Rosie. She's bilingual, but sometimes she mixes up 'K' for 'OK' or even 'que'. It sounds very similar to her. "No, nonono! I get you what you need, don' kill me! I gotta feed my kids!" Elron frowns and moves closer to where he THINKS Sgt. Mace is. "Drop your weapon right now, motherfucker!" Sergeant Mace growls, "I just came here for the K! If you're a f_cking cop, I'll blow out your lun --" Sergeant Mace starts as a giant f_cking robot transforms outside. :GAME: Sergeant Mace PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. :GAME: Sergeant Mace PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Stan's eyes widen in horror. "Oh Jesus! Oh Jesus!" Rosie screams even more as she sees the car transform into a robot and move toward the house. She screams loudly, whimpering in Spanish as she crawls around in sheer terror. What's more terrifying, an armed druggie, or a giant space robot?? The answer is YES. Only years of experience keeps Mace from dropping his cover. "Crap! It's the Autobots!" Elron's eyes widen in horror as well as he sees Hound transform. "Oh God!" His face grows pale. "OK! Ok! Let's chill the f- out! Whoever you are - let's get into open territory!" Sergeant Mace growls, "No problem! Truce, man! Let's get out of here!" Sergeant Mace runs out the back of the house, gun in hand, but not pointed at Elron if 'ron comes into view. He exudes, 'We're all in this together,' trying to turn this f_cked up turn of events into an advantage. Elron drops his gun and comes into Sgt. Mace's view. He looks up at Hound. "What the hell are YOU doing here?!" Meanwhile, the sound of a motorcycle approaches... Sit-Com comes in from California/Nevada - North America. Sit-Com has arrived. Rosie stays as close to Elron as she possibly can, hoping that somehow he can make this day seem right again. She is so petrified of the robot, she's too scared to even look in its direction. Hound throws his hands up in an open-handed gesture, showing that he holds no guns. "It's Ok, I mean you no harm! But I can't stand by if you start threatening innocent lives!' He looks around at the humans, wondering if he should have revealed himself or if he's made things worse by doing so.... Rosie sobs. "Ay, que loco...El, what is this bullshit? I gotta get this man some K, then this car changes and talks..." Elron frowns. Crap, now the Autobots are involved?! Maybe he can use the Autobot's naivety to his advantage...assuming Hound's naive to the drug-dealing customs. "Sorry...it was just a big misunderstanding, no harm no foul." He gestures "You can move on... " He nods to Mace. "Right? We cool?" Sergeant Mace stops running, and quickly tucks his gun back away, returning and smiling a thug-pretending-he's-not-up-to-anything smile. Sergeant Mace growls, "Yeah. A misunderstanding. Everything is cool, Autobot." He raises his own hands to show that he's no longer armed. Elron's eyes flare in anger. "So...what BOOK were you looking for again?" Sergeant Mace looks over dumbly at Elron. "It starts with K," Rosie says helpfully, praying that the huge robot goes away because she has terrors just knowing it's beside the house. Elron frowns at Rosie. "Shut up and get over here - " He then gives Rosie his backpack full of 'BOOKS' "Let's just get this sale over with." Right now, Elron's brain is already churning 'Move the operation...starting tomorrow.' Rosie nods and pulls a marked bottle out of the pack, giving it to disguised Mace for his inspection. Hound hmmms. He still has no idea what's going on here, but he does recognize the expression that Mace is wearing, and it's an expression he associates more with Decepticons than anyone else. Plus, the man DID draw a gun on the woman, who is still upset (though it seems Hound himself is adding to that upset, unfortunately). Hound decides to play for time until he knows more. "I'm sorry if I interupted your... uh, activity. I'm unfamilar with a lot of Earth customs. I'm Hound, of the Autobots. Is there anything I could help you with to make up for startling you?" he asks. "Oh my gaaaahhhd, vamanos!" Rosie shrieks at Hound. "Go away, stop it, you are a diablo made from metal!! Go away now and stop it!!" Elron smirks darkly. Maybe this Autobot IS as naive as he looks! Elron smiles "Well...I don't mean to be RUDE... but you ARE trespassing on private property." He adds "Now, I know you didn't mean to, but if you could just hop on the Interstate, things will be awesome." Sergeant Mace turns so Hound can't see what they're exchanging isn't books. "Yes, this is the book I need. Thank you so much!" he says in slightly Indian-accented English. Elron, still not good at controlling his emotions explodes in anger. He poitns to Rosie "SHUT UP! I'M HANDLING THIS!" Rosie whimpers and nods. Time to callate (shut up). Stan looks on with childhood wonder at Hound. He finally emerges from his drug-enduced womb. "Wow... you...you're an Autobot!" Sergeant Mace takes out money, and approaches Elron. "It's cool, man. It's just a misunderstanding. Let me pay you for the book, and then I'm sure the nice Autobot can be on his way." Elron nods. He then looks at Mace and then waves off the money. "You know what...keep it. Call it a free sample. Things got out of hand, Rosie reacted incorrectly, as did I - just call it bad customer service - compliments on the house." Mace-as-Chouchan Mohamed puts the money away quickly. He looks like he knows a good deal when he sees it. Rosie eyes Hound with haunted suspicion, but at least she isn't screaming anymore. Elron sighs and laughs "Anyway... we cool?!" Chouchan Mohamed nods. "Of course, man. I never meant to start any trouble." Hound winces as Rosie reacts, throwing his hands up again in a gesture of apology. He frowns at the interaction of Mace and Elron. Something strange is going on there and his scans are telling him that what they're exchanging isn't books. He and Sit-Com were just discussing the things, and those packages of some kind of strange chemical are definitely not books... He is distracted, however, by Stan's question and glances over at him. He smiles softly at the wonder in the man's voice. "Heh - yes. I hope I didn't startle you too much! Stan looks up at Hound and grins "I used to play with you when I was a kid!" Elron, the buzzkiller snaps a finger at Stan and leads him back into the drug house. "Go and finish your high!" Elron waves a hand. "Hyeah, no harm no foul. Just..." He gestures to the Interstate, "You want to take Colorado street to 35th, then take a right, then go for about 5 miles, and you'll be back on the Interstate!" Chouchan Mohamed mutters to Elron, "You never know who you can trust, you know? Could be f_cking Autobots listening outside." Sit-Com sees Hound and motors on up, putt putt putt. "What's the haps?" the Junkcycle asks. Chouchan Mohamed mutters to Elron, "Oh, jeez. More of them. We should split." A small, creeping feeling of panic hits Elron as he hears Mohamed say 'listening' He shakes his head, then gets a panicked look as ANOTHER Autobot comes in. "OH NO!" Chouchan Mohamed mutters to Elron, "Relax, man. Be cool." Rosie fans herself with her romance novel. As the talking motorbike pulls up, she shakes her head. "Ay dios." Elron frowns and runs up to Rosie. He snaps his finger at her. "Don't bother coming into work tomorrow, you're fired!" Rosie hmphs. "Fine, I'mma gonna go work at Wal-Mart. Less stressful than this bullshit." Off she goes, and she's glad to be rid of this job -- one she won't be claiming on her resume anytime soon. Elron, getting more hot tempered, ignores Mohamed's pleas. He waves Sit-Com and Hound away. "Look, you are TRESSPASSING! Doesn't anyone teach you guys basic law when you come here. You are on PRIVATE PROPERTY!" Chouchan Mohamed raises his eyebrows, and takes a step back, making himself an observer, not a participant. Hound frowns down at the man telling him about the interstate. Yep, definitely in a hurry to have Hound leave the area, isn't he? "Ah, Ok. Thank you. I'll be on my way" he says, but doesn't move. He waves good-naturedly to Stan, shaking his head bemusedly, then turns to see Sit-Com come up. "Hi! How are you? I am afraid I just startled these humans and was trying to make amends." Meanwhile, elsewhere in the neighborhood, in an armored RV parked in the driveway of a dilapidated residence... "I don't like how Elron left like that -- or how he hasn't called," Deadline murmurs to himself, putting on his gun vest. "Time to go see what's up at Meriweather." "Oh. Kay." Sit-Com replies, idling in Junkcycle mode. His scanners scan the area. Stan, full of childish wonder of a heroin high gets up and trots over to Hound and Sit-Com. "Heyah! Hyeah! Heyah guys! Guys! Do...like...can you like...transform now?" Elron's face grows more frustrated he barks out at the two Autobots. "GO!" Hound pauses. He knows something is going on here, but he doesn't know what, and the man is (as far as Hound knows) probably in his rights to tell Hound to leave. He glances over at Rosie, who is still upset but not in peril, and decides it may be time to do as the human wishes. He nods to Stan, saying, "Sure" with a smile and then transforms to Jeep mode. The scout's arms disappear under the front of the jeep while the legs fold up under the back of the vehicle. A malevolent prescence soon darkens the street. Neither tall nor imposing, Deadline manages to be both in attitude alone. He quickly makes his way to the Meriweather flophouse, and sees a giant robot and a Junkcycle parked nearby. "What the FUCK." He runs toward the residence, hand on his weapon as he feels raging boiling up inside of him. He looks around for Elron. GAME: Chouchan Mohamed PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Chouchan Mohamed glances at Elron. "Incoming," he hisses. Elron waves a hand to Eddie/Deadline. "Sir...we were just ASKING these benevolent visitors to kindly leave since they are trespassing!" Stan looks on and squeaks in delight at Hound's transforming coolness. "Oh Holy crap! Holy crap! That is sooooooooo cool!" Chouchan Mohamed mutters to Elron, "He cool?" Elron mutters quickly to Mohamed before Deadline gets into earshot "He's kinda moody." Chouchan Mohamed nods understandingly, flashing Elron an 'it'll be OK' smile. Elron holds his hands up. "look, we are all cool. Mohamed got what he wanted, Rosie overreacted, and I fired her ass, and these..." He poitns to Hound and Sit-Com "THESE TWO ROBOTS WERE JUST LEAVING!" Deadline looks over in Hound and Sit-Com's direction. "What the hell," he mutters angrily. "Look, you all gotta leave. This ain't your neighborhood. OR your business." He lights up a cigarette. "Go eat shit." He scowls, and glances over at Elron, then at Mohamed. Chouchan Mohamed glances back at the new arrival... :GAME: Chouchan Mohamed PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. :GAME: Chouchan Mohamed PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Chouchan Mohamed covers his surprise well. This day keeps getting weirder and weirder, and only a lifetime of training is keeping him from showing any reaction to first the arrival of the Autobots, and now what looks like a twisted version of the GI Joe medic Lifeline. :GAME: Chouchan Mohamed PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Elron gently takes Mohamed's hand in a non-threatening 'easy' gesture. "Look...you're making out like gangbusters with this deal. Why don't we all just take off now?" Chouchan Mohamed nods. "Sounds cool, man. This is a great way to get repeat business in your, uh, book exchange. "How you figure?" Deadline asks the paying customer. Chouchan Mohamed looks ready to leave with Elron. "He, uh, gave me the first, uh, book for free." Elron tries to get in Deadline's way. "Rosie overreacted. It was her mistake. I comp'd him a free 'book' - and fired Rosie." Hound puzzles a bit. "Go eat...?" He scans his databases for the last word and when he finds it...OH. He decides not to comment on that one. "I'm sorry, uh..." Lacking the newcomer's name, he continues anyway. "This human lady appeared to be in distress and I came to offer aid. I am sorry for having inconvenienced you." Chouchan Mohamed looks up at Hound. "It's cool. It was all a misunderstanding, and we appreciate you comin' by, Off -- er, Autobot." Elron frowns, getting more and more frustrated. "She's FINE though. there's no reason for you to stay, so just GO NOW." He adds "Please..." Stan is still hanging out with the Autobots. "Heyah, can you take me to Cyb'tron?" Deadline looks at Elron. "Rosie's fired...free samples..." He takes a long drag off his cigarette, then very slowly turns to look at Hound. Something really insane is behind those eyes. "Yeah, okay. Here. Get this through your computer head...NOT EVERYONE IS HAPPY TO SEE YOU, SO WHY DON'T YOU GO ON YOUR WAY." Chouchan Mohamed sounds like someone used to dealing with harrassment from cops. Stan slurs in a druggy tone "I wanna be an Autobot like you guys." "This is B-S," Deadline complains angrily, stomping his cigarette butt into the pavement with a big steel-toed boot. He's not directing his anger AT anyone, but it radiates off of him, and his complaint is mostly to Elron. "Too damned close. Just too close." Hound decides he's overstayed his welcome. He takes the time to tell Stan," Heh- I'm glad you think so highly of us (*unlike some others here* he thinks to himself)... it would be very hard for a human such as yourself to actually- um, "transform" yourself that way, I'm afraid." He revs his engines up and tells Deadline, who appears to be the leader here, "My apologies. We'll be going now, right, Sit-Com? "Aye," the Junkcycle says, "No sense overstaying our welcome. A vamanos." Somewhat strange...Hound's ally ident gets a late but positive hit on Deadline, identifying him as a...GI Joe? That couldn't be right. "Took you long enough, Jeebus. Freakin' transforming jerks," Deadline complains, kicking a tree in anger and watching a surprised bird come flying out of it. "WHY IS IT that this shit happens when things are goin' GOOD???!! WHY WHY WHY!!!" Elron flinches. Deadline definitely is not good to piss off. "Ok...OK, we're cool." "We need...to seriously TALK," Deadline says to Elron as he trembles in barely controlled rage, much like Hitler did as the Reich began to crumble. "Later, though. Later." There's too much upsetting Eddie's little world of depravity that's unravelling what little sanity he has. "...Right now, I gotta get seriously stoned." Elron nods quickly "Yes...yes sir." He nods respectfully at Mohamed, hoping his free sample will get new business. But right now, he's more interested in getting out of the wrath of hatred known as Deadline. Chouchan Mohamed gives Elron a burner phone number to reach him when new product comes in to buy, and shuffles off before the cops show up. Hound's engines rev a little more as Deadline kicks the tree, startling the bird, but decides not to say anything. The Jeep rolls slowly down the road. ---------------- Outtake: Chouchan Mohamed gapes as Hound and Stan forge a *Master partnetship... Deadline :O Deadline says, "But that *Master would be without a brain!" Chouchan Mohamed hees! "Definitely not a BrainMaster for sure!" Hound lols Category:2013 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP